


Now This is Love

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: Canada's got such a big crush on his friend Clara.  Will he be able to confess his feelings?  Or will she even notice him as more than a friend.  Warning: Fluff!





	Now This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya ©. I only own Clara, her sister Alex and their human friends.

Clara's bio is here: [Character Bios and Info](https://www.quotev.com/story/9031485/Character-Bios-and-Info/2)

 

    Matthew, also known as Canada, was not sure how he got this lucky, but he didn’t care.  All that mattered was that he had a girlfriend who truly loved him and that he truly loved in return.  Clara had walked into his life quite unexpectedly.  Crashed into his life might be a better way to put it.  Partly because he never expected to meet her, and partly because of the unusual manner in which she had appeared.  

 

    It had started at a World Meeting, but nothing was out of the ordinary at first.  France and England had begun arguing, America was going on about how he was the hero, China was complaining about how immature everyone was, and Russia was smiling creepily.  Canada had narrowly escaped being sat on by him when the meeting had started.  At one point, England said he had a spell that would help them in some way.  No one else understood how, though.  England didn’t explain it well, you see.  Canada’s brother America laughed, saying that they didn’t need magic when they had a hero.  England glared at him and went ahead with the spell anyway.  

 

        Sadly, England’s spells did not always work out quite the way he intended them to, which is exactly what happened that day.  Something went very wrong, and that became apparent very quickly.  A strong wind began to form in the meeting room.  It blew the papers around, and the countries had to hold onto their coats to keep them from blowing away.  

 

    “England!  What have you done?!” Germany yelled angrily.

 

    “This isn’t supposed to happen!  There is some sort of interference!” England yelled back.  Suddenly, a strange portal opened up.  It was a deep, blue-green color and it swirled violently.  Suddenly, eight bodies were thrown out of it.  Eight female bodies that is.  After they had landed in a heap in the meeting room, the portal disappeared, and the wind died down.  The countries stared in shock.  “Well, that was not what I expected…” England muttered under his breath.  

 

    The eight young women who fell out of the portal groaned and sat up.  “What the heck happened?!”  snapped one of the women.  She had wild brown curls, a strong figure, and wore athletic clothing.  

 

    “I don’t know.  That was very weird,” replied another.  She wore more basic clothing and had long black hair.  

 

    Canada was worried about them and walked up to the woman that had landed the closest to him.  This girl had gold blonde hair, and her clothes seemed more preppy.  “Are you alright miss?” he asked worriedly, offering his hand.  She looked up at him and Canada was suddenly breathless.  Her eyes were the same blue-green as the calm ocean.  

 

    “I think so.  Thanks,” she said in a soft voice.  She smiled shyly and accepted his hand as he helped her up.  “Um, where are we?”

 

        “Um, in our meeting hall miss,” Matthew replied.  

 

        “Oh, I’m sorry to have intruded,” she replied.

 

    Britain finally spoke up.  “I am afraid that is my fault, ladies.  I deeply apologize.”

 

“You’re fault?  How so?” said the curly brown-haired woman.  She sounded quite annoyed.  

 

    Britain sighed.  He wasn’t sure they’d believe everything but explained anyway.  “Something went very wrong with the spell I cast, and it seems to have brought you here.  I am very sorry.”  

 

    “A spell?  As in magic?” the gold blonde girl asked.  “But…” She was going to say it was impossible, but after that portal, she nor any of her friends could deny it.

 

    “Okay, then who are you all?” asked a red haired girl.  

 

    There was no point in denying who they were after the portal incident.  They would have to tell the young women.  Germany explained that they had landed in the “World Meeting Hall,” and that they were the personifications of the countries of the world.  The humans remained silent for a moment, processing all this information.  It did not seem like it should be possible, but after what had just happened?  They could not refute it.  Britain apologized once again.  “I am so sorry ladies.  I promise that this was completely unintentional.”

 

    “It’s alright.  It was an accident,” the preppy one said.  Then the humans introduced themselves.  Their names were as follows: Clara, Alexandra, Annika, Bloom, Amy, Nadia, Ann Marie and Monica.  After a few introductions from the countries, England managed to send the humans home, and fortunately, his spell worked properly this time.  However, the countries were now to interested in these people to focus on the meeting(of course) and so the meeting adjourned early.

 

~<3~

 

    Next month, another world meeting was being held.  This time it was in a small town in America called “Trail’s End.”  It had a cozier, more relaxed environment than the large cities in which the world meetings were usually held.  After the meeting was over, many of the countries explored the town to relax and take in the fall foliage.  Canada was walking through the old downtown when saw a familiar figure.

 

    “Is that…. Clara?” He asked himself.  When he saw her face, he recognized her.  “I hope she sees me.”  He didn’t get the chance to talk her much when she and her friends had first appeared.  She had seemed nice so he hoped he could talk to her again.  He waved to her when she walked in his direction.  He didn’t think she would see him, but she looked up from her book and appeared to recognize him.  “She sees me?”  Matthew had to fight down the grin that threatened spread across his face.  She had seen him again!  That meant she hadn’t forgotten him!

 

    Clara smiled upon recognition and walked over to Matthew.  “Well, hello,” she said with a smile.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  

 

    “W-Well, there was a world meeting here, and I wanted to explore.  Trail’s End is very nice.  Do you live here?” Matthew asked.

 

    “Yes, I have all my life,” Clara replied.  She smiled shyly.  She wasn’t sure what else to say since she didn’t know him very well.  

 

    “Really?” Matthew asked.  “That must be very nice.”  Matthew rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  He was also shy, so he wasn’t sure what to talk about.  Clara fiddled with her hands, obviously nervous.  ‘This is so awkward,’ Matthew thought.  He looked around for something to chat about, and then noticed the title of a book she was carrying.  “The Leaves of Deciduous Trees?  Are you interested in nature?” he asked hopefully.

 

    “Y-Yes I am.  Autumn is such a beautiful season, and I enjoy the foliage.  That and I’m a teacher, and I need to find some leaves for my students’ leaf rubbings.”

 

    “Students?  You’re a teacher?”  So she was a teacher.  “What grade do you teach?”

 

    “I teach kindergarten, morning and afternoon,” Clara replied with a smile.  “I enjoy it.  It’s very rewarding.”

 

    “That sounds nice,”  Matthew replied.  “Do you think, if it’s not too much trouble, you could show me a good place to see the autumn leaves is?”

 

    “Okay, sure.  You seem nice Matthew,” Clara replied.

 

    Matthew grinned.  She had even remembered his human name!  “Thank you, Clara.”  With that, the two set off.

 

    “The trees are so beautiful in the fall.  Maple leaves are especially pretty, don’t you think?” Clara asked, not feeling so shy anymore.

 

    “Yeah!  Maple leaves are the best!”  Matthew replied.  This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

~<3~

 

    Matthew and Clara had kept in contact after that, and Matthew often returned to visit her.  He was so grateful to have her as a friend.  Clara was kind, listened to him and it turned out they had some similar interests.  For example, they both enjoyed being out-of-doors and they both knew a lot about nature.  

 

    When summer rolled around, Matthew returned for another visit.  One day, he and Clara went hiking along one of the many trails surrounding Clara’s town.  The sun was out, but the trail they were one was near the ocean, so the air was cooler.  Everything was green and bright, and flowers were in bloom.  The trees provided inviting shade, and the animals were out and about.  It was so relaxing.  

 

    “It’s so beautiful out here Mattie!  You can see the ocean through the trees!” Clara exclaimed as they walked along.  

 

    Matthew smiled.  “Yep, it is nice out here.”

 

    “Nature is often the only place I can think clearly.  I can’t understand why so many people would rather look at a mirror or a screen and completely forget about all this.”  Clara said, looking down at a patch of wild daisies to take a photo.  

 

    Matthew smiled.  “I feel the same way.  I’m glad someone agrees with me.”

 

    Clara blushed.  “Th-Thank you Mattie.”  They spent hours hiking along the trail, identifying plants, birds and taking photos.  Eventually, they came to the end of the trail, which was on the beach.  They sat down in the sand to take a break before they started back.  The waves lapped at the shore near their feet.  They could only hear the sounds of the waves and the gulls in the sky.  

 

    Clara smiled, her golden hair fluttering in the sea breeze a bit.  Matthew turned away and blushed, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.  This wasn’t the first time this had happened.  A couple of months ago, Matthew’s feelings had undergone a major change.  He and Clara had become close friends, but recently, those feelings had changed to love.  

 

    France had gotten wind of it(he is the country of love after all), and had encouraged him to confess.  Matthew admitted he was scared of hurting their friendship, but France warned him he would regret it if he did not say anything.  So he decided now was the time to take the chance.  “U-Um, Clara?” Matthew asked timidly.

 

    “Yes, Mattie?” Clara said, turning to him.  

 

    “I-I need t-to tell you s-something.”  Great he was stuttering.

 

    “Okay, go ahead.”

 

    “Um… You see… I don’t want to make things awkward but,... I’m in love with you.”  Matthew’s face turned as red as the leaf on his flag, and he lowered his head.  Clara blushed as red as a rose but smiled.  She put a finger under Matthew’s chin and lifted his face.

 

    “I love you too Mattie,” Clara replied joyfully.  Deciding to be bold for once, she leaned in and kissed him.  Matthew’s eyes went wide, then he relaxed and closed them before kissing back.  The kiss was soft and gentle and tasted of maple.  It didn’t last long, but the fluttering feeling afterward did.

 

    Matthew and Clara were so grateful for each other.  They had similar values and interests.  Their personalities were similar, but not too similar.  The other countries(once Clara had gotten their attention) and humans(who noticed right away) were very happy for the two of them once they were told.  Alex teased them a bit, but she was genuinely happy for Mattie and her sister.  This was the beginning of a love as sweet as maple syrup.

  
_The End <3_


End file.
